the_tales_of_micetyfandomcom-20200214-history
Jungle Kingdom
Jungle officially the Jungle Kingdom '''is a kingdom in Easteria Continent with the western part in the Middleland Continent and is the second largest country in the world. Its capital is [[Jangala City|'''Jangala City]], and it's most populated. It is also one of the most multicultural and ethnically diverse nations, due to over a century of mass immigration from around the world. The Jungle Kingdom is known about the Acrojunio Defenses the most fortified line of defenses and strongest place in the earth history ever met. Acrojunio is in the borders of Jomung. It borders Jomung Kingdom and the Royal United World's Easteria's colony in the north, Barbaria and Lower Desert in the west. It's Celago Lake is the biggest in the world. The jungle was inhabited by numerous tribal nations prior to the landing in 50 b.f (Before Fall) of the king Huttu, who claimed the area for the Barbarian Empire. Jungle remained a Barbarian colony until 100 a.f when the Jungalese fought the Barbarians for their independence with the creation of Jangala, a unitary state governed under a monarchy. Jangala became the Jungle Kingdom and it was in many parts of history the strongest nation in the globe. They were progressive and always advanced. After two glorious wars the last 4 centuries now the Jungle is the second most powerful nation after the Royal United World. Jungle Kingdom is considered an advanced emerging economy. It is one of the world's major breadbaskets, being the largest producer of cocoa and Jungle Wood. Jungle tries to be a newly industrialized country. Jungle Kingdom is the main ally of RUW. History Jangala (150-200 a.f) Lu'El when he establishes Jangala he expanded it in the whole southern Easteria. He creates a big city that would host the Jangalian Court, the Jungle Palace and control the kingdom from a safe place that can be a global trading centre, attract visitors too. The capital city of the Kingdom Jangala City. Jungle Kingdom (200-400) For the next 2 centuries the Jangala became Jungle Kingdom and stayed the same and focused for things inside the nation like to upgrade military, shipping and tried to advanced their economy and trading. King Tehiris Luell establish in 340 the Jungalese Army School in Jangala City and the Jungalese Naval School in Stonigrad City with the purpose of producing military experts and good soldiers. The Eastern/Jomung Wars (450 - 500 a.f) The King of the Jungle Gerom Luello was suspicious for Nemesis Tekeshi the emperor of Jomung so he started preparing the kingdom for war. Everyone knew that a big war was coming. He built defenses in the Acrojangala Valley the borders of Jungle and Jomung. Nemesis attacked from Middleland something that Luello didn't expect it. Jomung invaded Jungle and occupied Jangala City. Nemesis died and he left a weak son in the throne so Gerom took advantage to it and made a final strike to Jomung's capital and they win the war. (Shenyang fall-1 September) Thyris Luello ''' Gerom makes a son Thyris Luello and he takes the throne. Luello made some colonies in the Neco Lands Continent in the West Coast he also supported George Williams to establish the Royal United World in 547 a.f. The Jungle Kingdom made a good alliance with RUW and the Ice Kingdom. He also upgraded the Acrojangala's defenses and made the most fortified and strongest place in the earth history ever met. He named those Acrojunio Defenses. '''The Great War (560 - 563) In 561 the Barbarians tries to invade the Jungle Kingdom but they failed twice. Then the Jungle Kingdom pushes back and in 561 occupies all the southern Barbaria and with the help of RUW they bring down the Barbarian Kingdom. The Jomung Empire attacked unlimited times in the Acrojunio Defenses and failed all the times. The Desert Empire attacked Jungle and took over all Jungle's occupied lands and cornered them. Jungle was defending them lands for the next year when RUW invades Shenyang and Jungle finds the opportunity to attack. One year later in 563 a.f Jungle and RUW turned the war and surrounded the Desertians in their capital Dezerz City, they siege it and they won the war (Victory Day-15 August) Aftermath After the war, Thyris Luello supported Jahoto Tekeshi in the Western-Eastern arm race and started competition George Williams. After his death, his heir took the throne and made good relations with the RUW and became its main ally.